


Randoms being random again!

by Arise_Griffinth



Category: Undertale
Genre: A bit of gore described., Oc has a sister, oc is from horrortale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Griffinth/pseuds/Arise_Griffinth
Summary: What would happen if in horrortale both underground and the surface were starving?Well... if you were wondering then here’s my tale...
Relationships: Nothing - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Randoms being random again!

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like gore or mentions of violence then you can leave..  
> So don’t blame me if you don’t.  
> If ya don’t like it.  
> You can just leave.  
> No ones stopping ya.  
> Don’t hate.

It was always chilling here on the surface.  
No comfort was offered to anyone by the time it was my generation.  
Everyone were savages.  
My mother only had me since she was raped in an alleyway on the street.  
She had the soul of kindness and a little bit of perseverance.  
She loved me but hated me at the same time.  
She got angry all the time saying things like I was her problem.  
And tried cooking me when she got hungry.  
In this world everyone was HUNGRY.  
Eat or be eaten.  
Almost nobody was sane.  
Cannibalism was only natural in the environment.  
No body cared when a person died.  
I loved my family so much that I killed for them and cooked humans just so that they’d stay alive and happy.  
Never told them about it.  
It was all left unsaid and unheard by them.  
My sister was pure and innocent.  
Holy even.  
My mother knew though, but as I said, it all left went unsaid and unheard.  
Then wars started by my generation.  
Bombs, grenades, guns... so many guns..., And then there was a massacre of deaths in the country I was living in.  
Thousands of millions died.

But nobody came....

....

......

...........

Hehehe.....  
I guess you can image who was stuck in the the warfare.  
Eh?  
No?...  
Well, if you didn’t know, I’ll tell ya.  
It was me.  
I was stuck watching others be blown to bits and pieces of flesh and blood... and sometimes you couldn’t even find their remains.  
Heheheh...  
Oh this is so silly I’m giggling at this.  
It was stupid really.  
The reason was because there was too many people in our country.  
And yet...  
They had double the amount of people in their country, no triple!  
It was tripled the amount of the country I lived in.  
And WE had too many?  
Hehehehe....Fufufu~  
....  
Sorry I couldn’t help it.  
It was just so stupid...  
In the place I lived I grabbed whatever I could to eat and most of it was from the dump or from the humans remains for bombing, and from shooting.  
You may be questioning where did the food go?   
Surely there’s enough around different places?  
Well you see... there was an... ‘accident’.... in the factory’s and then some small argument with a different country that happened where they destroyed the food sources we had and trains and all sorts of means of travel and communication.  
We all became desperate people after than and bought any food that they could to survive and prices went up almost immediately. So those who were rich got all the nice foods and people went and raided others around their place and soon after auctions were selling food.  
But when they realized they couldn’t do it anymore if they would starve they stopped and shut it down completely.  
Poor people would try and eat you if you passed by.  
And middle class might roast you if you are in their area while first class they had people to protect them.  
You may be wondering how they managed to snag people to save em.  
Well they just gave food to them.  
That was how tasteless they were.  
Just give em your crumbs and they’d be satisfied.  
Like a dog.  
They were so degrading.  
And disgusting.  
And that’s coming from me.  
Heh...  
Hehehe...  
I need to stop laughing...  
I was the one who checked out if the food was okay to eat and made sure that we had food in my family.  
I gave my family pretty much everything.  
My sister became less innocent as time went on and then became different in appearances too.  
She looked beautiful to me still while others laughed and some screamed when they passed by.  
You know before I killed them and cooked them Reeeeaaal nice.  
Heheheh...  
Sorry I keep getting off track.  
I told my family that when I die they can go ahead and eat me.  
And I told my sister that killing doesn’t matter as long as my precious sister is alive I’m happy.  
I knew I was going to die eventually from all this garbage I ate.  
And the humans who ate garbage and that I ate.  
How I died?  
Simple I was taking a bite of the new human and realized they had died from something other than bombs of guns...  
It tasted bitter and had smelt of alcohol and I can’t even describe it...

Poison.

Shit.

My whole body felt frozen that moment.

And that was it.

I died ....just like...that....

Pffttt hahahahahhaHhahahahHhhHAHAHahhaha

I died from food poisoning.

Heh...  
heh..  
heheh....heh...  
.........  
............  
I’m such a shitty sister.

I couldn’t even protect her.

I just left while this was still a hellhole by herself.  
I didn’t get to say goodbye...  
.......  
.........  
And then I awoke to a light.  
It was bright.  
Oh ... just another day...

Where am I?

Then I looked around to see skeletons.

They...

Look ....

familiar somehow....

I don’t remember where I saw such a skeleton.

It was tall and well, a skeleton.  
He was was made of bones.  
And only bones...  
Wearing some body armour?

‘Wait how are they even standing?’  
That was literally all I thought when I first saw him.

He smiled... which was weird... he’s a skeleton and always smiling and yet it feels like he’s smiling, smiling.  
You know?  
Uh...mn....  
I just can’t explain it.

“HELLO HUMAN!” He said his voice sounding loud but in honesty I loved the sound of it.  
My sister was like that before...

“Heh.. Heheheh... Hello...” I smiled a Cheshire Cat kinda smile   
“You look... ...a bit bonely..” I gritted my teeth with how hard I was smiling  
My teeth probably looked horrendous.  
“NYOOHHOHO SANS YOU MANAGED TO CORRUPT THE HUMAN WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!”

“Awe Paps they’re just ribbing ya.” ANOTHER skeleton?!?! He was shorter than the skeleton before me , but taller than me still..

“NYOHOHOHO!” The taller skeleton said holding his skull in misery

“Paps.. Don’t skullk about it” the shorter one said  
“ENOUGH OF THIS PUNNERY!” he screeched then ran to a window and Yeeted himself out.

The shorter skeleton chuckled a bit at this.  
Was this normal here?  
.....  
I’m not even gonna question it....

“Where am I exactly?”

“Well you see, your not in your world anymore”

“Hm...” that was my reaction.  
I didn’t really care anymore.  
“S’there food around?”  
“Hm? Yeah there is kiddo here” the shorter skele gave me a bottle of ketchup.  
“Really need to ketchup with the times eh?” He said  
I looked at the ketchup and in my head said ‘Damn this is luxury alright, fuck yes!’  
And drank it.  
All the ketchup was gone after a few seconds.  
And the skele dude was thoroughly shocked.  
At least I think he was.

“How bout we get some Grillby’s before Paps decides to make spag-“  
He says before we got interrupted by the door slamming open and a few other skeletons looked at me and then back at shorter skeleton.  
They all looked kinda looked the same to the pair of skeletons I first met.  
“SANS! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY A INSUFFERABLE HUMAN IN OUR LIVING QUARTERS!” The edgy as hell tall skeleton said looking like a hot topic model or somethin’  
“A HUMAN?!?” Another skeleton that was outside said loudly behind the edgy skele boi.  
“Tch” was all the other skeleton who looked like shorter skeleton (now found out as Sans) and the hot topic edgy boi.  
... this is making my brain hurt....  
A lot....  
The walking hot topic ad yelled and the shorter skull said stuff which got explained to everyone that I came from the machine ... whatever that was from another timeline... don’t get that either.... and other stuff that I wasn’t paying attention too since I was watching the tall skeleton from before making ......  
spaghetti?  
I looked at it.  
It looked like my sister cooking....  
Oh how I miss her....  
Her smiles of success at something which wasn’t a success at all, but i went along with it.  
She never did get better at cooking.  
It helped me with getting a higher tolerance towards deadly foods.  
Like undercooked foods.  
I kinda got used to it..  
And overcooked...  
Well that one wasn’t too bad!  
......  
........  
...........  
Yea it was pretty bad.....  
I liked his enthusiasm when he was cooking.  
It was so similar to my sister...  
So adorable...  
He Nyeh’d a lot.  
Oh my god.....  
He’s so freaking adorable...  
“HELLO HUMAN! I HAVE MADE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”  
He said sounding prideful of such a thing.  
“I’m so glad.... um.... ?”  
“OH! HOW RUDE OF ME!” He said clearing his throat slightly  
“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He said striking some pose while his scarf . Cape?   
Blowed in the wind.. wait there wasn’t any here?...  
“I’m honoured to have this spaghetti made from the great Papyrus!” I said my face not showing any emotions but my voice sounding enthusiastic.  
Which I was.  
“O-OF COURSE YOU ARE! NYEH HEH HEH!” He said loud as ever but kinda shy from the compliment.  
I took a bunch of it on my plate smiling at it thinking of my sister.  
And when all the skeletons got their stuff I took a bite and-  
Cried.  
I cried.  
Tears were rolling down my face and I made no sound at all and took another bite. Then I stopped.  
“I’m so sorry sis...”*hic*  
“I such a terrible sis...”*hic*  
“All those Humans I made you eat without you noticing *hic* and ”  
I covered my head giggling  
“And yet here I am eating this” I stopped the crying entirely.  
“If only she was the one to be here.... she would have loved this food... she wouldn’t be starving....” I laughed a bit  
“Why me? Shes innocent she deserves to live a happy life she’s my rock she kept me sane enough...” my eyes looked so dull and empty and I laughed a chilling and creepy laugh..  
“I don’t mind suffering for her... But she doesn’t deserve suffering on my behalf...”  
I was probably looking crazy holding my hair my eyes looking like it was on the edge of insanity.  
“Heheh... I need to stop thinking badly... she’ll be fine... I was just another piece of meat yah?” I said trying to convince myself something I knew wasn’t true.  
“What the hell is she talking bout’?” A skeleton that looked like shorter skele(Sans) with red eye lights said  
“She came from a world that was feral and were starving like horrortale Red” said Sans   
“WELL THAT EXPLAINS A LOT!” Another skeleton that looks like the small energetic bright blue one but edgy.   
I sorta think I remember the one with a hole in head....  
But I just don’t remember where I’ve seen them....  
“Are you okay there?” I said to the one with a hole in head  
“What do you mean by that kiddo?” He said sounding annoyed  
“I mean does that hole in your head hurt? I truly don’t wish for others to suffer.” I giggled  
“Unless they mess with me of course”  
I smiled widely.  
“Then their toast” I smiled at him and covered my face and giggled a bit.  
He chuckled a bit but I think he knew that wasn’t some kind of joke.  
I think I’m going to like talking to this guy..  
“I don’t even think I’ve seen that guy laugh at all the whole time he was here...” the skeleton (now named Red) muttered to Sans and the tall lazy skeleton wearing an orange hoodie and slouching a bit.  
I ignored whatever they said after that and just talked to the skeleton I was talking to before he and me making dark and humorous jokes.  
And at one point people started going off to their houses and me and the guy who I had found out his nickname was Axe fell asleep having laughed so hard from the jokes we passed to each other.  
It was the most fun I’ve ever had...  
If only she was here....  
That was all I wanted....  
But life’s not fair so I accept it and smile before I fall asleep..  
I hope for another day like this..  
~End~

After notes from this:

...  
.....

Uh sorry not sure I’ll ever continue this.

I liked it for a moment then ....

Eh....

Sorry to disappoint ya.

And uh the grammar is probably not the best.......

This is based mostly off my first idea which was going to be instead of horrortale but instead it’s the surface that’s starving and underground is okay and fine like undertale with its okay and completely fine system going on.  
Buuuttt I didn’t really like it that much so I gave up it to this instead....  
Hopefully this wasn’t too bad?  
I’m not trying to copy any other story. It’s just my random idea I made when I was bored...

Don’t hate on me.

(/~^)/  
Mwehehe!

^-^

Thanks for reading my weird as hell story.

Au Revoir!  
Good bye!!


End file.
